Roen
Roen '(ローエン ''Rōen) is a main character of Dance With Devils. He is the loyal servant and watchdog of Lord Maksis, and he was previously the pet of Rem Kaginuki. Appearance '''Human Form Roen has short, blue hair with straight-fringed bangs mostly styled to the sides of his face, save for a section that falls in the middle of his forehead. His eyes are a light blue. He wears the uniform of the Shikō Academy- a dark blue vest along with a white pullover, grey pants and white shoes. Dog Form As a Pomeranian, Roen has long, silky hair, a pointed muzzle, and pricked ears. His fur is light brown and white, and his eyes dark blue. He's shown almost constantly smiling in this form and wears a silver dog tag around his neck. Battle Appearance While in his battle appearance, Roen appears wearing a sandy-colored cloak with a thick, turtleneck collar. He wears a pale kilt, with a grey design on the front, and dusty-green, loose-fitting leggings underneath, and finishing with white-colored boots. His kilt has pale, loose-fitting sleeves, with the left beginning at the elbow from a gold bangle, and the right starting on the shoulder; and both ending at the wrists. He also sports a satchel. Personality Roen is the loyal servant and watchdog of Lord Maksis. He's strongly devoted to Maksis and intends on reviving him to his previous power by obtaining the Grimoire.Dance with Devils, episode 7 As a dog, Roen is rather laid-back, often resting on the student council's couch. While rarely interacting with the student council, he and Shiki have extremely hostile interactions, to the point where Roen's repeatedly shown disdain towards Shiki by biting and growling at him without second thoughts.Dance with Devils, episode 6 Even when in his human form, Roen often makes a point of avoiding Shiki, most likely intimidated by him.Dance with Devils, VITA game While in this form, he enjoys having Ritsuka pet him. Despite his amicable appearance, Roen is very manipulative and deceptive, taking on the appearance of a desperate, dismissed dog after Maksis' fall by the hands of the Arlond family head, and went into the family as an apparent servant, even accompanying Rem for the grand majority of his day at school. Although he acts polite towards Ritsuka, he has no sense of her personal space and has no qualms licking her without warning nor permission. He's intent on claiming the Grimoire within her for Maksis' personal use and doesn't mind endangering her life to achieve his goal. He takes much in stride and with a smile on his face, always keeping his calm and always avoiding major trouble. However, when pressed, Roen doesn't hesitate to endanger the lives of others, namely Ritsuka, and even threatens to rip her heart out during his close altercation with Rem in the large hallway he took Ritsuka to. However, after he learns of Maksis' true intentions, Roen loses much of his drive for having misinterpreted Maksis' goals for Maria and Ritsuka. It is only after Ritsuka clears thing up herself between them that Roen regains much of his confidence, having a new goal and motive, and displaying fierce loyalty towards Ritsuka nd her mother, regardless of Ritsuka being on the Devil or Human path. History Long ago, Roen was part of a weak demon clan known as Cerberus. During this time, strong demons were terrorizing weaker demons for their own enjoyment. One day, Roen's clan was attacked and everyone got killed, except Roen himself who was saved by Lord Maksis. Because Roen was so grateful for being saved, he pledged to serve Maksis for the rest of his life. When Maksis was sealed by Mikukier, Roen was distraught. As Maksis was 'dying', he asked Roen to take care of what he left behind on Earth (Ritsuka). However, Roen misunderstands this as Maksis wanting to get the Grimoire back to him. Afterwards, Roen served the Arlond Family in order to get the Grimoire. Powers & Abilities Transformation: '''Roen can alternate between the form of a small Pomeranian and his normal self. When transforming, black smoke appears. It's strongly implied that he can transform into the traditional appearance of the hellhound Cerberus. '''Demonic Seal: As a demonic being, Roen can create a demonic seal on several humans and manipulate both their will and appearance.Dance with Devils, episode 4 Claws: '''Roen can manipulate his nails into razor-sharp, black claws. '''Enhanced Speed and Agility: As a demonic being, Roen has physical abilities well beyond a normal human's, and is shown as being exceptionally agile. Hell-Fire Generation: He can summon the flames of hell and use it in combat.Dance with Devils, episode 11 Shadow Manipulation: He can manipulate the shadows into any form he wants and use them to attack the shadows of others, which kills them.Dance with Devils, episode 12 Song Chronology |track1title = My Opinion |track1lyricist = Daisuke Iwasaki |track1composer = Evan Call (Elements Garden) |track1arranger = - |track2title = ワタクシは忠実な犬です。 |track2lyricist = Rika Nakase |track2composer = Junpei Fujita (Elements Garden) |track2arranger = - }} Trivia * Roen was subbed as Loewen as a mistake by FUNimation when they subbed the anime. * As Rejet's 'secret' character, Roen is the only main male cast member to not appear in the ending and thus has no Major Arcana tarot card representing him. In the game, his route is unlocked after completing one of the other routes. * He speaks in Keigo (very polite and respectful manner) to everybody and rarely raises his voice. * His character songs are "My Opinion" and "I Am a Faithful Dog". * His color image is gray. * He claims to love Ritsuka, though it most likely stems from an insincere obsession due to her being the daughter of his beloved master, Lord Maksis.Dance with Devils, episode 11 However, he feels that, had he pledged loyalty to her instead of Maksis, he would have cherished her.Dance with Devils Character Single 6, ROEN * In the 2016 calendar of Dance with Devils, his months are September and October. * Dog Roen and young Lindo share the same voice actor, Kazutomi Yamamoto. * His childhood friend is Marius. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Devils Category:Male Characters Category:Watchdog Category:Shikō Academy Category:Alive Characters